Never Lose You
by Aizu-chan
Summary: Sanji loved Zoro. But it’s so much hard for him to believe in that swordsman because of what happened in the morning after that great night. Would Sanji finally know the truth of Zoro’s heart? 10 chapters long. Yaoi. Damn, suck summary.
1. Chapter 1: I'm kissed by him

**Never Lose You**

Summary: Sanji loved Zoro. But it's so much hard for him to believe in that swordsman because of what happened in the morning after that great night. Would Sanji finally know the truth of Zoro's heart? 10 chapters long.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: I'm kissed by him

Tonight the Mugiwara Pirates had a party, again. Everytime they solved a problem in an island, they would have a celebration with the other villagers, just like when they were in Arabasta, Skypiea and Water 7. The same thing happened this time.

"Ah mont morr meeeettt!!! (I want more meat!!!)" Luffy shouted.

"Here is the meat! You eat so much, Luffy-chan!" one of the villagers gave him tons of meat.

"Hank U! (Thank you!)" Luffy waved his hand.

"Oh c'mon Luffy, give me some!" Usopp grabbed a slice.

"Oi, if you want to get a slice, pay me, because I'm Luffy's assistant!" Nami claimed herself.

"Yup, yup…!" Luffy poked Nami's shoulder.

"Robin, let's dance together here! Yihaaa!" Chopper waved his little hands to Robin as his legs were moving with the music.

"Ah, hai, Chopper!" Robin walked behind Chopper in the row of dancing villagers.

Meanwhile, Zoro was drinking sake with some villagers.

"Oi, you're so great, Swordsman-san! Let's drink more!" a man said to Zoro.

"I can't… I can't take it anymore…" another man slept on the ground.

"Hahaha! Give me more sake!" Zoro drank another bottle of sake.

"Wow!!! You're not drunk, huh???" Another one asked.

"No true swordsman would let himself fall to drink…" Zoro said with a smirk as he stood up.

"Where are you going, Swordsman-san?" A man asked.

"I need something now…I'm going to my ship…" he walked to the beach, to the Thousand Sunny.

Zoro walked a bit sloppy because actually he's drunk. He walked to the kitchen to find some tea or just simply mineral water. His eyes felt so tire and everything looks blurry in his eyes. He opened the door.

"What do you want, Shitty Marimo?" Sanji was there, preparing for more food for the party.

"Oh, is it ya, Crap Cook?" Zoro walked to him and reached his shoulders from behind to help him stand.

"Oi don't touch me like that, I don't have time to play with you now! If you want additional sake, just take it in that shelf by yourself," the cook pointed to a small shelf beside.

"Hmm… Don't need them by now… I'm… drunk. A little little bit," Zoro grabbed his own head with one of his hands.

"Haha? You drunk?" Sanji laughed teasingly, "This is the first time I hear you drunk…"

"Shaddap…Come here, lemme show ya how to shut ur fuckin' mouth…" Zoro pulled Sanji's shoulder and pinned him on the wall.

"O,oi… what the fuck do you think are you doing, Marimo??" Sanji blushed.

Zoro smirked and leaned forward slowly. His lips touched with Sanji's. Sanji moaned and Zoro quickly slid his tongue in and explored that warm mouth. Sanji panted for some air but Zoro didn't let him get some. Finally he himself needed some air and ended that passionate kiss.

"W-w-what the hell?!?" Sanji blushed even harder.

"Hmm… u're sweet… lemme taste more…" Zoro kissed him again, now he moved down.

Sanji moaned when Zoro kissed, licked and sucked on his neck and earlobes, "Zoro… stop… I… I… can't take this…"

It looks like Zoro knew what Sanji felt that he knelt down and pulled Sanji's pants forcefully. Sanji pleaded him, "Zoro, please don't… Aaahh!!"

Zoro sucked on Sanji's dick. He used his tongue to lick everywhere. Not long after, Sanji came.

"Hhnngg… Zoro…" Sanji couldn't stand straight anymore so he let his body slid down to the floor.

Zoro pushed his chin up and licked his wet lips. Sanji couldn't think about what he should do now. He let Zoro did whatever he wanted. Zoro suddenly pulled his body to stand up and brought him on his shoulder.

"What?! Zoro! Where are we going???" Sanji shouted on his ear.

"Oh just wait and see…" Zoro walked to Sanji's bedroom. He threw Sanji on the bed and crawled on him.

"Hmm… It's my turn now…" As he said that, Zoro took off his own shirt and pants.

Sanji blushed. He never saw that perfect built body of Zoro in this close position. Then he started to take his own jacket and shirt off.

"Zoro… we…"

"Hmm… shut up…" Zoro pushed Sanji's legs up and positioned himself on the entrance. He saw Sanji's worry face, "…It's not like I'm gonna eat you, baka-cook… you don't have to worry like that… I'll try to not hurt ya that much…"

"You said it damn easily… This is my first time, baka!" Sanji flushed as he confessed his virginity.

Zoro kissed him on the lips softly. And wen Sanji enjoyed the kiss, Zoro thrust him slowly. Sanji broke that kiss with a loud moan.

"Ssssh!! Somebody might hear us! Sanji you're so tight…" Zoro put a hand to clamp Sanji's mouth. He fastened his pace and thrust deeper.

Sanji bit on that big hand so he could hold his moans. Then not long after he heard Zoro moaned lustfully, and he felt some liquid in him. Zoro panted beside him.

"Zoro…"

"…Huh?"

"Zoro? Oi Zoro…"

No answer.

"Zoro… I love you so much… Whether you know it or not…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

9 chapters more… Give me some support please…


	2. Chapter 2: I hate him

**Never Lose You**

Chapter 2: I hate him

He looked at the ceiling with nothing to do.

Zoro was laying on Sanji's bed, looked narrow at the ceiling and did nothing instead of it in the morning. One of his hands was under his head and another one on his belly.

Suddenly Sanji yawned and blinked his eyes. But Zoro acted like he didn't even realize that.

"Hmm… Zoro… You've awaken?" Sanji said with a smile.

No answer.

"Well, it was great last night, Zoro…" Sanji touched Zoro's wrist, but Zoro waved his hand away.

"What's wrong with you?" Sanji felt confuse. He wanted to touch his green hair but before he could even touched it, Zoro hit Sanji's hand with the back of his hand and sat up.

An awkward silence was between them, filled with coldness and confuses.

"I wanna go somewhere else, now," Zoro pulled the cover away from his body.

Sanji now sat up as well and tried to hug him, but Zoro gave him another crude refuse.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" the shout made Sanji surprised.

"Remember this; don't think about what we did last night anymore, because whatever I did, I did it because I was drunk and I don't know exactly what am I doing when I'm drunk!!!"

And with that, Zoro picked all his clothes to wear them quickly. He left the room without saying anything else, even a single word.

Silence filled the room once again. Sanji moved one of his knees up and put a hand on it. He covered his face with his hands and the only thing could be heard in the room now was his cries.

They said nothing to each other all the day. Even when their friends left them alone in the breakfast to go fishing together, Sanji didn't start a conversation although his heart felt so hurt.

"Umm… Sanji, are you okay?" Nami asked Sanji in the dinner.

"Well, I do, Nami-san," Sanji smiled weakly.

"Oh, that's great. Hmm…I think you and Zoro didn't speak to each other, or even battling… what's the matter?" Nami turned to Zoro.

Zoro stood up so his chair moved back and said, "I'm finished."

He left the kitchen. Meanwhile, Sanji acted like he didn't hear what Nami asked.

With this kind of scene, Nami or anybody else didn't start any question about this anymore in the dinner.

In the darkness of the night, Sanji was just finished all his chores. He turned the lamp off and walked out from the kitchen. As he closed the door from outside, he saw the one that he hated and loved at the same time.

"We need to talk," Sanji said that without any unnecessary word.

"I think there's nothing we need to talk about," Zoro was just going to turn and leave to his room, but Sanji pulled his shoulder. A loud sound of a punch could be heard on the air when Sanji's fist arrived on Zoro's cheek.

"Of course I have to tell you something! I'm not a SLUT that you can use whenever you want with a fucking easy reason such as 'I was drunk' then you can leave whenever you don't need that slut anymore!!" Sanji shouted on his face, hoped that everybody else didn't hear them.

Zoro used his index finger to wipe away some blood that trickled down on the corner of his lips. He looked at the bloody finger and said,

"Are you finished?"

Something sharp knocked Sanji's heart so damn hard that hurt him so bad.

"If you're finished, then I'm going to sleep," Zoro said coldly.

Sanji didn't know what to answer. He never thought that Zoro can be this cruel, and cold toward him. He actually wanted to cry then and there. He bit the lower lip of him.

"You're just wasting time. If you're finished… good night then."

Once again in that day, Sanji was left alone by Zoro. He was left with his own sadness, with his own tears. He sat on his heels and covered his face with his hands in the middle of the night, alone on the deck.

He never thought that loving someone would feel this hurt if that person doesn't love him back as the reply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

8 chapters more… Go Aizu, go! Go reviewers, go!


	3. Chapter 3: I really need him

**Never Lose You**

Chapter 3: I really need him

_It's a month already._

_We live together in a ship, we often meet each other in the same ship, but…_

_Well…_

_We haven't talked each other since that night…_

Sanji was walking in a small town in an island. He carried some bags of meat, vegetables and ingredients. But in his mind, he carried the memories of what he did with Zoro a month ago.

They still battled and argued like usual all the day, but in the night, Zoro suddenly came when he was drunk and had sex with him.

How Zoro responded him in the next night was the thing that he remembered the most, because it hurt him so much.

"Excuse me," a voice came to his ears, destroyed all the memories.

"Yes, can I help you?" Sanji turned his body, but before he could see their faces, one of them hit him with a large piece of wood. His vision became blurry and he felt a large hand grabbed his hair roughly.

"What a beautiful blonde…" a husky voice whispered on his ears.

He fainted before he could fight.

---

"Sanji! Where's our lunch??" Luffy pushed the kitchen door.

No one was inside.

"…Sanji?" Luffy said, hoping for any respond from the cook.

"SANJI!!!" Luffy ran into the kitchen and made sure that Sanji wasn't there.

Footsteps could be heard now as the others came there as well.

"What's the matter Luffy?" Nami asked.

Luffy said nothing. He looked at a small piece of paper on the table.

'_Everybody, I'm going for some food supply. I'll be back on the lunch time._

_Sanji.'_

"What time is this?" Luffy asked.

"It's 2 PM," Usopp answered him, "Why didn't Sanji call us for the lunch at 12?"

"It's written there that he will come back on the lunch time but he's not here," Then Luffy ran out from the kitchen with the others behind him.

"What?! But Zoro is not in the ship as well!" Chopper said.

Luffy stopped, "What?"

"Yeah, I was looking for him because he wants me to heal his wound yesterday but I couldn't find him," Chopper became more worry.

Nami asked, "What time was it when you can't find him, Chopper?"

"It was… around 12…"

Luffy ran down from the ship.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted and said, "Chopper, you stay here with Usopp. Robin, Franky, let's go with Luffy!"

"Hai!" They answered.

The town that was full with the villagers now became quiet. It's almost dark and they still couldn't find their cook and swordsman.

"Sanji!! Zoro!!" Nami shouted. She got no answer.

"Sanji! Zoro! Where are you two?!" Franky shouted as well.

"SANJI!! ZORO!!" Luffy shouted louder and panted.

Nami walked to Luffy and said, "Luffy, it's almost dark. Where are they supposed to be now…?"

"How do I know? I don't care but we have to…" Luffy hadn't finished his words when a den den mushi rang in his pocket.

"Usopp? What? They're with you?!" Luffy put it back and told the others, "Sanji and Zoro are in the ship by now!"

They ran back to their ship, Thousand Sunny. When they arrived there, they saw Zoro was inhaling some air into Sanji's mouth.

"Zoro, Sanji moved a bit!" Usopp said.

Zoro pulled his head back and panted, "Bring your health box!"

Chopper ran to his room.

Sanji coughed.

"Sanji, Zoro!" Nami said, "I'm happy that two of you come back…"

Suddenly Sanji threw up water, so much water. But he still didn't open his eyes.

"Sanji!"

"Chopper quick!" Zoro shouted.

"Here's it!" Chopper came back with a box. He opened it and took out some bandage and medicine.

"Quick and cover his wound on his stomach!" Zoro said.

"Yes!" Chopper unbuttoned Sanji's shirt and a big wound revealed. Blood and water trickled down unstoppable from it.

Nami covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh my God…"

"Shit. Quickly Chopper!" Zoro helped Chopper bandage the wound.

The situation finally changed after they brought Sanji to his room and Sanji slept.

"Where were you two going?" Luffy asked Zoro in the kitchen.

"I found his letter on the lunch time, and I searched for him. I asked some villagers and one of them told me that Sanji was caught by some bandits, which are known as psychopaths…" Zoro said.

"And where were you find him?!" Nami asked with worry tone.

Zoro twitched his eyebrow.

"Zoro!" Franky shouted on him.

Zoro finally opened his mouth, "In a cave, where the bandits live. They… they crucified him on the wall."

"What?!" Luffy stood up and shouted, "What did they do with him!?"

"I don't know. I really can't understand what they did. I beat them all and saved Sanji. I saw so many knifes of the grown, and also the other weird things, include some limes and water spread all over the cave."

"Limes?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, I think… they put the limes on his wounded stomach…" Zoro's teeth clenched so hard, "Shitty psychopaths!!" Zoro shouted in anger with his fists crashed hard against the wooden table.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

7 chapters more… Chia yo!


	4. Chapter 4: I can't think of him

**Never Lose You**

Chapter 4: I can't think of him

_He's shivering again. He's having trouble in breathing again. He's so full with sweat again._

_It looks like he's having another nightmare. He clenched his fingers against the bed cover so hard._

_I wonder… what did those shitty psychopaths do to him that gives him this kind of suffers?!_

Zoro hit the wall with his fist in anger. Then he walked out from the room, Sanji's room.

Sanji was still moving his head just like he's trying to avoid something in his sleep. His cold sweat trickled down on his cheeks. He bit his lower lip so hard. Something in his nightmare was going to reach him…

"STOP IT!!!" Sanji suddenly sat up from his sleep. He panted. He tried so hard to put a wall on the boundary between nightmare and real life. But still, it was so hard for him. Those memories chased him whatever he did.

He quickly turned to the table beside the bed. His hands tried to find something in the middle of his calloused mind. Finally he found it; a bottle of medicine that he _thought_ could help him to remove those memories. He opened up the bottle and poured some of the tablet inside his mouth. Then he pushed them into his throat with some water that he drank. He panted.

Those memories went away from him for a while, but then came back to him.

He was pouring the tablets into his mouth again when Zoro got in the room with a plate of food and a glass of water for him.

"STOP THAT!" Zoro quickly put the plate and the glass on the nearest chair. He hit Sanji's hand so hard that the bottle of medicine was thrown away to the ground.

Sanji looked at the bottle in panic. Then he tried to reach another bottle of the same medicine on the table, but Zoro swept all of the bottles away. The sound of breaking glasses could be heard on the air.

"You can't help yourself with that fucking useless thing!" Zoro shouted on him. Sanji said nothing, still looked at the broken bottles on the ground. He suddenly crawled to the tablets on the ground. When he almost reached them with his hand, Zoro kicked them and pulled his body up.

"Those tablets can't help you!" Zoro punched him on the cheek that made him thrown to the bed and said, "YOU! You're the one who can help yourself!"

Sanji's visible eye opened so wide. Tears flowed from it but it still widened.

Zoro sat beside him. Sanji started to mumble, "You don't know what happened… You don't know… You didn't see them… You didn't feel what they did… You don't know how much it hurt… You know nothing… You…"

Zoro grabbed Sanji's head from left and right side. He looked at Sanji's eye that showed how much fear in it.

"Of course I don't know if you don't tell me," Zoro said.

Sanji's eye widened. "Okay, I don't want to know it either. Just forget it, okay?" Zoro looked deep into the eye.

"It's not that easy! I feel every single thing that they did!" Sanji shouted as his tears flowed again.

"Then just think of something else instead of those single things that you felt!" Zoro shouted back, still forced Sanji to face him.

"I can't!"

"Then just think of something that you can see and feel right now!!!" Zoro shouted loudly that Sanji stopped making any sound.

Zoro's lips opened slowly,

"Me…"

Sanji's mouth opened a bit.

"Just think of me right now, can you?"

Sanji bit his lower lip, and then suddenly closed his eye.

"Why? Why do you hate me? Why do you hate me that you can't even look at me or think about me?" Zoro asked.

Sanji's lips shivered, "I don't hate you."

"Then WHY?"

"When I try to think about you, it just hurt me as well! Thinking about you just makes me hurt so much…" Tears flowed down again, "I can't think of you!!!" He shook his head.

Zoro's eyes widened now. He loosened his grab on Sanji's head. He clenched his teeth and bowed his head down.

"I… I'm sorry…" Zoro now remembered something that he had decided not to remember anymore, the night when he slept with Sanji and the morning after that, "I'm sorry Sanji… I don't know what I can do for you now… to make you stop hating me…"

"I don't hate you!" Sanji looked at him, "I don't hate-"

Zoro kissed him.

"Zoro I…"

"Ssssh…"

Zoro put a finger on his lips. He trailed kisses on Sanji's cheek, neck and back to the lips.

"Zoro…"

Zoro put Sanji's head on his chest and hold him tightly. "You'll never meet them again. I promise you, I'll protect you, _forever_."

Sanji cried again on Zoro's chest as he grabbed Zoro's shirt. Zoro caressed him on the head and kissed his forehead.

_I really hope we can be like this forever… I don't need your promise, I just want to be in your warmth like this, forever… because this makes me feel protected. _

_I love you, Zoro._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

6 chapters more… Ding dong ding dong…


	5. Chapter 5: I'm afraid of him

**Never Lose You**

Chapter 5: I'm afraid of him

_Oh my God… His sleeping face is very cute… I don't know since when did I… when did I start to think about how good-looking he is?_

Sanji was squirming against Zoro bare chest. They just did _it _again last night. Sanji's hand moved up and was going to touch the green hair before him, but he pulled it back anxiously.

He was afraid, Sanji was very afraid. He didn't want Zoro to awake now, because he was afraid if when Zoro wake up, then he would get the same treatment as what he got when they were in this kind of situation before; _cold and hurting_.

Suddenly, a broad and warm hand caressed his blond hair, down to his cheek.

"…Z-zoro?" Sanji blushed when he realized what Zoro did.

"Hmm? How was your sleep?" He smiled.

Sanji smiled as well, "Yeah, fine."

"You didn't see _them _again, right?"

"…y-yeah…" Sanji nodded slowly, "Much better than before…"

Zoro grabbed Sanji's hand and kissed it.

"Sanji, you don't have to cook for us when you're not fully recovered, okay?"

"But, I'm okay…"

"Sssh…" Zoro put Sanji's soft hand on his cheek before added, "Everything will be okay. I said you just have to take a rest until you're recovered."

Sanji nodded again, "Fine then…"

Zoro pulled away the cover on his body and he was just going to step down on the floor when Sanji said in worry tone, "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I just wanna take a shower now. I'll be back in 15 minutes, okay?" Zoro took a towel and went in the bathroom.

Sanji smiled.

_Maybe it's just me… I'm too afraid if he leaves me and such… I know he's not even mine, or… is he?_

His mind brought him to another fine sleep. When Zoro finished, he saw that the cook was sleeping again so he left the room.

"Yo Zoro! How's Sanji?" Luffy's voice broke the air.

"He's sleeping now," Zoro sat with the rest of the crew on the deck.

"Did he get another nightmare?" Nami asked.

"Nope, he looks better then the last days…"

"That's good… Now I should make something for our breakfast! Don't worry everybody, 'cause this great Captain Usopp will make you something good to eat!" Usopp stood up and ran to the kitchen with Chopper behind him, "Yosh!"

"Oi! Don't make anything weird like yesterday!!!" Nami shouted on them.

A group of birds flied across the blue sky. Zoro looked at them and sighed.

"I hope everything will be okay with Sanji," Zoro said.

"Zoro? What happened between two of you?" Franky asked.

"Yeah, you two didn't communicate each other for around a month… that's not normal…" Nami said.

"We, we…" He sighed again.

"You did something to him on the night when we have a party, right?" Robin asked.

Zoro quickly turned to her and his eyes widened. He bowed his head down, and nodded slowly.

"We… No, I mean, I was drunk and I…"

"And you?"

"And I… had sex with him…" Zoro grabbed his head.

"WHAT?!?" everybody else shouted.

Zoro hit the wooden floor with his fist and said, "Yeah… I know it was my fault, I'm the one who… forced him, but in the morning, I realized that maybe…

..maybe he really _like_ me…"

"Zoro, are you sure about this?" Luffy asked.

"No… but, he did treat me nicely in the morning, that's why I think so…"

"Then what makes you two fights like that?"

"I said something crude to him about… forgetting whatever we did," Zoro ran his hand on his head.

Nami shouted, "That's… That's so cruel!!!"

"I KNOW!" Zoro shouted back and said, "I just don't want him to think I like him seriously or what…"

"But that's not the good way of letting him know about that," Robin added.

"Yeah… I know it was my fault… But I really couldn't do anything else and… yeah, we fought, and we didn't talk each other. But I really didn't hate him, so I went looking for him when he lost."

Silence filled the air.

"And what did you do with him yesterday?" Luffy broke the silence.

"I tried to make him fight his bad memories with those psychopaths by himself, not letting some stupid medicines doing that for him. And I tried to make him think about something else. In order to make him do that, I… we had sex again last night…" Zoro sighed and added, "Actually I don't want to make him think I like him that way or what, but…"

"Fine, I understand your reason. But you know…" Luffy looked at the vast ocean and said, "You said that _maybe _he really like you that way. And maybe that's why now Sanji feels better. It's because he thinks you feel _something special_ against him, but when he know the truth that you're just doing this to make him recovered… what will he feel…???" Luffy said.

_What will he feel when he know that you're just doing that to make him recovered?_

"I don't know…" Zoro answered to himself and the others.

"But at least, I want him to forget his trauma for now."

_But at least, whether he likes me that way or not, I just want him to be the Sanji that I used to know, for now…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

5 chapters more…


	6. Chapter 6: I see an unusual him

**Never Lose You**

Chapter 6: I see an unusual him

"Luffy!! Bring me those raw meats there!"

"Yes, Nami-san!!"

"Chopper, bring us more BBQ sauce!"

"Hai!"

"Mrrrrrmmmm… Supaaaahh!! Look I created a bottle of new exclusive sauce for BBQ!"

"Thanks Franky, we don't want to try it."

"WHYY?!"

You see, we have another stupid conversation, another party, another scene of busy Mugiwara crews and another shiny night on Thousand Sunny. Aizu-chan is back in business!

"Luffy!! The meats are still raw!! Don't eat them or we will lack of meat for this BBQ party tonight, baka!!" Nami's climatact found its way to Luffy's head successfully.

"Ow," Luffy sounded.

To celebrate Sanji's condition that had become so much better since his relationship with Zoro also became better this morning, this baka Luffy found a good idea (finally). He told his crews to make a celebration BBQ party tonight.

And the others agreed with this idea, because they also realized that it should be better if they just cooked everything easy to cook instead of making Sanji cook for them. They believed that Sanji still needed more rest for his wound to recover.

"Sanji, would you like some orange juice??" Chopper walked to Sanji, who was sitting and leaning on the wooden wall on the deck.

"Yes, thanks Chopper," Sanji drank the orange juice and commented on it, "Hmm, it tastes really good, Chopper. Who made it?"

"It's Nami!" Chopper pointed at Nami who was busy barbecuing some meats.

"Nami-san! You're talented in cooking too!" Sanji shouted to her.

Nami turned to him and smiled softly, "Yes, Sanji-kun. But not as good as you! You have to be fully recovered so you can teach me more about cooking!"

She almost let her tears flow down. But she held it.

"Yes, I will," Sanji answered, softly.

Meanwhile, Zoro was sitting on other side of the deck, looking at the cook with a smile.

"Do you want this, Zoro?" the archaeologist came to Zoro with a glass of sake.

"Ah yes, Robin. Thanks," Zoro answered her and took the glass, with his eyes still on the cook.

"Fufufu… you're so concern about him, ne?" Robin chuckled softly.

"W-What d'ya mean?!" Zoro responded her exactly like what she imagined before; _blushing face and loud answer_. Hmmm.

"No… I'm just asking… nothing hidden in my question… fufufu," she smiled again.

Zoro rubbed his green hair with blushing face.

Robin chuckled by seeing this unusual Zoro, "You're so cute when acting like that."

Hearing that, Zoro blushed more and turned his face away. Meanwhile, Sanji on the other side of the deck became kinda _jealous _by seeing those things across him.

Robin, knowing of that, whispered on Zoro's ear, "You better go to him instead of just staring at him like this."

Zoro blushed more and turned at her, "Why should I?"

"YAY!" Luffy's loud voice could be heard so clearly, "Finally it's cooked!! Let's eat everyone!"

With the declaration, everybody walked to the middle of the deck, where Luffy and Nami prepared for their plates, forks and knifes.

"Let's cut the meat!" Luffy said.

He took a big knife and was just going to cut the meat when Sanji suddenly fell to the ground and crawled away in fear. Everybody turned to him in worry.

Sanji's eye widened like seeing something he would prefer not to seen in his whole life. Tears flowed down unstoppably from the widened eye. Sanji's whole body was shivering.

"Luffy! Put down the knife!" Zoro shouted as he ran to Sanji. He held the cook's body and the cook buried his face on his chest. He grabbed Zoro's arms with his shivering hands.

Everybody became worry now. They looked one another.

"Everything will just be fine, there's nothing you have to worry about, Sanji…" Zoro whispered softly on Sanji's ear as he caressed the blond hair.

Sanji said nothing. Or maybe, his mumbles were too soft, too vague and too deep in his throat so that no one could hear his screams.

Zoro turned to his friends and they knew what he should do. With a nod, Zoro grabbed Sanji's body with a hand when another hand brought up his legs. Sanji was still holding Zoro's shoulders so tightly. They went to Sanji's room.

--

"Sanji," Zoro talked to him after he sat on his own bed.

No answer. His widened eye moved furiously to indistinct locations as tears flowed down and he held his legs with his shivering hands.

"SANJI!" Zoro shouted. The cook turned to him. Zoro grabbed his shoulders and shook his body, "It's me! This is Thousand Sunny! This is your home! Why do you feel so scared?? What are you scared of??"

When their eyes met, silence was the only thing in the room.

Sanji stopped shivering and he bowed his head down. Zoro watched carefully at him and he could see tears fell down.

"It's okay, Sanji," Zoro caressed the blond's cheek and wiped the tears gently. Sanji nodded slowly and wiped his own tears from his flushed cheeks. When Sanji looked up at the one he loved, wet lips touched softly against his lips as the swordsman's arms held his body tightly.

_Just cry as much as you want. I'll be here, lending myself for you._

The cries didn't stop, along with the kiss. He cried and screamed, with memories chasing like a lion, as the pain in his belly started to growl uncontrollably. But those things were nothing for him, because he still had the swordsman beside him.

--

4 chapters more…I'm so sorry for making you guys waiting too long…X3


	7. Chapter 7: I can't believe him

**Never Lose You**

Chapter 7: I can't believe him

_It's not weird why those guys chose him instead of other people in this town.  
He's very beautiful, with his blond hair, blue eyes and soft skin…_

_ When he's sleeping like this, he looks so fragile… Like a blue rose.  
It feels like, if I don't take care of him properly, he will be broken and shattered…  
_

…_That's why I'll protect him the best I can._

The swordsman's fingers were touching softly against the cook's smooth cheek, while his eyes were still staring at the sleeping cook. Suddenly the cook bit his lower lip, and his eyebrow twitched a bit. Zoro knew that the nightmare came back to Sanji. He touched Sanji's lips softly and leaned his face to the cook, planned to kiss him.

"Ahh!" Sanji opened up his eyes from his nightmare, and he found the swordsman's face right in front of him.

Zoro moved his head back in shock.

Sanji blushed like crazy, "Z-z-zoro… G-good morning."

"Yea, good morning," Zoro answered, "How's your sleep?"

"Good."

"Hmm… still sleepy, eh?"

"Kinda."

"Hmm… breakfast?"

"Nope. Not hungry yet."

"Then… sleep again?"

"Uh huh…" Sanji realized that half of his naked body was revealed. He quickly pulled up the cover and buried half of his face inside it.

Zoro smiled softly. "Do you feel cold?"

"Kinda."

"Umm… let me cover you."

"What?"

"I said; let me cover you so you won't feel cold anymore, Sanji."

Sanji looked up to the swordsman's face in front of him. He couldn't understand was it happiness or what in his heart, when he heard those words came out from the swordsman's lips. He blushed…

…and slowly nodded.

Zoro then put his arms around the thin body of the cook and held it tightly.

"Just take another rest. _I'll be here_ when you need anything else, okay?" Zoro nodded to him slowly.

Sanji buried his face in Zoro's chest while he was smiling like crazy. He couldn't describe how much he felt happy at the time, just to hear Zoro saying that.

Sanji was just going to be drifted away by his sleep when he heard a sound of opening door. Curiosity filled him but he decided not to open his eyes, until he heard a voice,

"…_Is everything all right, Zoro?"_

"_Yes, everything is good."_

"_Good job. Keep him in a good condition, okay?"_

"_Yes, don't worry, _Luffy_."_

--

It was around 1 PM when Zoro left Sanji's room and had his lunch, made by Nami and Robin. And then he did his daily training like usual, pulling up tons of iron and such.

In the evening, when he was standing on the deck to watch the sunset, he heard the sound of opening door. He turned his face and he found the cook was walking from his own room to the kitchen. _Maybe he's hungry, _Zoro thought. And he decided to follow him.

"Sanji, are you hungry?"

Sanji sat on the chair and looked inside the bowl on the table.

"Miso soup. Luffy made it. It's not bad, anyway. Wanna try some?" Zoro asked as he walked to the cupboard to find an empty bowl.

But Sanji stood up from his chair and walked away to the kitchen door. Zoro quickly grabbed his arm and kicked the door to make it stay closed.

The loud sound of Zoro's boot and the wooden door could be heard in the air.

"What is it?" Zoro asked.

"Shut up and let me go!" Sanji shook his arm but Zoro was stronger than him and he was not letting him go.

"Sanji!" Zoro grabbed his chin and pushed it up to face him. And that was when he could see the cook's wet eye.

His eyes widened and he loosened his grabs, "Sanji…? Did you cry…?"

Sanji turned his face away. Silence filled the room, until Sanji's sobs broke it.

Zoro reached the cook's shoulder, "What's wrong, Sanji…?"

"Stop it!" Sanji waved his hand away.

Zoro now became confused, "What happened to you??"

"I said STOP IT!!"

"STOP WHAT?!"

"Stop pretending that you care about me!! Stop being good to me just because you feel pity on me!! I don't need your fucking _sympathy_!!"

"SANJI!!" He shouted, "…whatever I did to you, it's all not pretending or pity, I always…"

"LIAR!!" Sanji's fist hit Zoro's cheek.

"I don't know what your purpose is of being good to me, but I beg on you, stop playing with me!! I heard what you and Luffy talked about this morning…"

Zoro shocked, and he couldn't hide it.

"You CAN'T just pretend like… you're being good to me for…

for an _obvious_ reason, but actually you're just _lying_ to me so that I'll recover from my bad condition…"

Those words knocked his heart as hard as his swords. And he remembered well about what Luffy said the day before.

"_You said that maybe he really like you that way. And maybe that's why now Sanji feels better. It's because he thinks you feel something special against him, but when he know the truth that you're just doing this to make him recovered… what will he feel…??"_

He couldn't answer. Zoro couldn't find even a single word to answer.

Sanji smiled weakly as tears flowed down from his visible eye which was looking at the swordsman.

"I… I did hope you can answer me… But you can't…_haha_…" Sanji's laugh sounded bitter. He stopped to wipe his tears before whispered,

"_I can't believe you. Can I…?"_

When Sanji was just going to turn back to the door, Zoro finally answered.

"I don't know why you hate me that much, so that you can't believe me, or _don't want to_ believe me. But whether you believe me or not, let me tell you something. I admit that I _was_ being good to you just because… I want you to be recovered.

But actually, _now_ I don't feel like that anymore. Now I'm being good to you _because I…_"

Sanji pulled the kitchen door harshly and the red sun made his shadow even larger on the swordsman. He turned to Zoro as tears fell down from his chin. And before he ran to his own world in his own room, he whispered,

"_...Zoro, can I believe you?"_

--

3 chapters more…


	8. Chapter 8: I cried because of him

**Never Lose You**

Chapter 8: I cried because of him

No chat. No kiss.

And of course, there would be no sleep together this night.

Zoro sighed while he was looking at the back of the blond cook. The cook left the kitchen after finishing his chores. Actually everybody had told him not to do the chores until he was completely recovered, but he would say something like, "I can't just sit and watch as my friends do what I should do."

So then, all the Mugiwara crews did the chores together. When the plates had placed tidily in the cupboard and the table was clean like before, Sanji left the kitchen after he gave "good night" to everyone.

"Good night Sanji-kun!" Nami said.

Sanji smiled weakly and walked away.

When the door had closed completely, Nami sighed and sat on the chair, "His face is so pale…"

"What should we do now?" Franky rubbed his head.

"How come you two fight again, Zoro?" Robin asked as she sat on the table.

Zoro's eyes moved to that woman, "How do you know?"

"That's simple," Robin looked at the door, "His health and mood was getting better as you two get along nicely, and we've _known_ already _why that is_."

Chopper sat weakly on the wooden floor with Usopp.

"Robin is right, Zoro," Luffy crossed his arms, "What you thought about Sanji's feeling on you is _absolutely _correct."

"Yes. And seeing Sanji in that condition, I believe that you two had a fight or something like that. Am I correct?" Robin turned to the green haired swordsman.

Zoro looked away to the floor as all his friends looked at him, "Yes."

"Oh my God…" Usopp slapped his forehead with his hand.

"Oh come on, Zoro… And why is that now?" Franky asked.

"I…" Zoro looked at his friends as he said, "Sorry, I can't tell you about this."

"Why Zoro??" Nami asked in worry tone.

"Everybody, it's time to sleep," Luffy said.

"Wait up, Luffy, we have to know why Zoro and Sanji…" Nami hadn't finished her words when Luffy said,

"We _don't _have to know!"

Everybody turned to Luffy in shock. Their captain rarely raised his voice like that. He positioned his straw hat.

"I said we don't have to know every personal thing between them. We can't force Zoro to tell us how heavy is what he and Sanji carrying right now."

And with that, all the crews knew what they should do. Every of them left the kitchen slowly to their own rooms, except Zoro and Luffy.

"Luffy, wait," Zoro said when his captain almost left the kitchen, "I think I should talk to you about _this_."

--

The night was getting darker and darker. The full moon looked so pale, just like if the sun couldn't share his shine anymore for her, just like if they couldn't support each other anymore. The blue sea moved calmly, made the ship moved in a slow rhythm. Zoro sighed as he swallowed the alcohol he was drinking from its bottle.

"You know, Luffy, I never try to screw with his feeling or what… And this evening, I just tried to reveal my true feeling, but he…" Zoro looked at the floor, remembering what happened in the evening with Sanji.

"Yes, Zoro. I know that. But I've told you about this too, right?" Luffy was playing with his hat as he said, "If he found out that you're being good to him not because you like him _that way,_ he would think that you're playing with his feeling towards you, and we knew that this feeling we're talking about is a very precious one, it is _love_."

Luffy's hat fell on the floor when he spun it, he took it before added, "And unfortunately, he didn't know that your motivation _has changed now_… And about our conversation this morning, I feel kinda guilty… Well, it's your fault too!"

"Why me??"

"If you told me from the beginning that now your motivation of being good to him is not just simply to make him recovered, then I won't use such a sentence like what I said this morning!"

Zoro sighed again.

"…_Is everything all right, Zoro?"_

"_Yes, everything is good."_

"_Good job. Keep him in a good condition, okay?"_

"_Yes, don't worry, Luffy."_

"You're right." Zoro ran his hand on his green head, "Really, Luffy, he never believe me… He didn't even want to hear when I was going to say my feeling…"

"Everything takes time, Zoro. I believe that he will understand that you're not a liar and you're not playing with him. But Zoro, you're sure about your feeling, right?" Luffy turned to the swordsman.

"Oh come on Luffy. Of course I'm serious," He took another gulp, "You know, Luffy, now I'm sure that I really…"

"Yes Zoro. You don't have to repeat that," Luffy chuckled slowly.

"Why are you laughing now?" Zoro stared at him.

"No, no… I just, I never thought that two persons, who always fight each other everyday, will now feel something like…"

"Enough Luffy!" Zoro turned away with his face blushing like a tomato.

Luffy laughed as he made his arms longer with the power of his Gomu Gomu Fruit to held Zoro's shoulders, "Oh Zoro-chan! You're so cute when you're blushing like that! Kyaa-kyaaa!"

Zoro chuckled too, "Shut up you baka-gomu!"

Suddenly, a shadow moved in a quick pace outside the kitchen, but Zoro realized that from the kitchen window. Zoro quickly shoved Luffy's arms away.

"Goddammit! He saw us!" Zoro put his palm on his forehead.

"Who? Sanji?" Luffy said as he turned to the window as well.

"Who else?!"

"Go to him, Zoro," Luffy stared at the swordsman's eyes, "Everything takes time, but if you just sit and do nothing, Sanji won't realize how deep your true feeling on him."

Zoro quickly stood up and walked out from the kitchen. He found that the cook's bedroom door was just closed. He quickly ran to it and knocked it.

"Sanji! I know you can hear me. Say something, Sanji."

No response from inside.

"Sanji, let me get in. Talk to me and I'll talk to you."

Still, he couldn't hear any sound from inside the room. Finally he decided to get in by himself. He pushed the doorknob and pushed the door forcefully until a sound of breaking metal could be heard from the door.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Zoro felt the door was getting harder to be opened as Sanji pushed it from inside. But he finally opened it with a strong push and the cook just crossed his arms. Zoro closed the door behind him.

"Sanji, please believe me…"

"CAN I?!" Sanji laughed, "What?! Do you want to say that you're not pretending to show me some sympathy? Do you want to say that you're not playing with me? _Huh? _Quit fucking with me! Just go find _your Luffy_ and…"

"Stop it!" Zoro stared at the blue eye, "You don't have to bring Luffy like that…"

"Yes, of course you'll protect him…"

"SANJI!"

The cook finally looked at the green eyes.

"I'm not protecting him. He has nothing to do with this. I respect him as the captain and nothing more. I know you don't believe me…"

"Of course I don't," Sanji turned away, "_Will you let yourself being toyed again and again by the same person?_"

"Okay, I _got_ it," Zoro turned around and put his hand on the doorknob, "You don't believe me, don't want to believe me and you also don't believe in everything I do. 

_But, why don't you try to…?"_

Zoro walked out of the room, leaving the cook stared at his back in shock. When the door closed, the cook let himself fell on his knees and ran his hands on his blond hairs.

_Should I believe him?_

--

2 chapters more…

**OMG!!** Now it's getting harder for me to choose between a happy-ending or a sad-ending… I've planned for both of them in my draft, but I still can't choose which one I will use! TT.TT

Anyway, thanks for all the readers of NLY, also for everyone who supports me in the progress of NLY and also for these people who gave me review/s!

**Blizzardrake **(_Sanji won't call you! xD_)

**Tsubasa-fan **

**Te Inu Fighter** (_Thanks for the support, Inu-san! But I'll be the only one who knows what happened w/ Sanji at the time he was being kidnapped xP_)

**Sha**

**YaoiloverNaomichi**

**Wanna-go-to-a-place** (_I really appreciate your opinion! I'll try to make Sanji manlier in NLY xD "Sanji! Go manly!" "Hai!")_

**Loupy-mad-rocker**

**SoulTheKid** (_Thank you! My grammar is really bad and I don't have any English course, actually. But I'll try my best! xD)_

**o0O Lisuz O0o **

**Ayame**

**KoloheSanji **(_Keep reading NLY to find the answers xD Anyway, I still love your fic 'Saving Sanji' so much!! Everybody, __**go read it!**_)

**Melipapaya**

**The Wandering Swordsman** (_Waaah, I'm happy that I've made you feel pity for them both! xD)_

**Anomiss**

**Roronoa-Girl** (_Thanks for the offer! But NLY is about to end so I think I'll just let all readers 'enjoy' my bad grammar and spelling mistakes xD because I think I'll stop writing fics after NLY :D _)

And I'm so sorry for the slow progress, also for the short length of the chapters and also for my so-so-so-bad grammar… TToTT …


	9. Chapter 9: I lose him

**Never Lose You**

Chapter 9: I lose him

AN: Imagine if you're Sanji. Actually, I cried as I was writing this chappie because I imagined if I were Sanji.

--

"WOW! This ship is huge, Baby!"

"Yeah…Yeah…"

"Let's make it our new headquarter!"

Those 10 guys laughed. They looked here and there on the Thousand Sunny. They talked with weird accent and some foul words. They laughed so hard.

Zoro opened up his eyes slowly, irritated by the noise. He turned to the window to find that it was dusky, maybe 4 or 5 AM in the morning.

"_Blonde-baby, oh my blonde-baby…"_

"_Where are you my blonde-bitch…?"_

"_Let's continue our party tonight…!"_

They laughed again as they sang that song. Zoro twitched his eyebrow. He quickly stood up and picked his swords. He opened his room door slowly and peeked outside to the grassy part of the Sunny. He widened his eyes.

"What the fuck!?" he whispered in hatred. He quickly pushed the door opened.

"What are you doing here?!" he shouted.

"Oooh… LOOK! It's the green-haired-baby!! He beat us last time we met him!!" One of them shouted, making all his friends laughed so hard.

"What's so funny, huh?! What do you want here?!" Zoro couldn't hold his temper.

"HEY! What happen??"

Zoro turned back and saw Luffy stood behind him with the others. Sanji was with them. When he saw those people, he suddenly fell on his knees with a loud sound.

"Oh blonde-baby!! You're here! _Mama mia!_"

One of them said that as he smirked and pulled out a large knife from his belt. Sanji crawled in fear with his eyes still on the knife as those guys laughed so hard. Sanji sat on the corner with his hands grabbing his blonde hair, his back was against the wooden wall.

Seeing Sanji's reaction, Zoro quickly turned to those laughing men and shouted, "I asked you, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN OUR SHIP?!"

Suddenly Luffy was already attacking the man who laughed loudest in all of them. With that, all the Mugiwara crews attacked those _psychopaths. _Zoro turned to Sanji and shouted,

"RUN! Sanji, get in your room! RUN, SANJI!"

But it seemed like Sanji was deaf at the time. His mind drifted to the bad memories in the past with these guys. Without blinking his eyes, without any expression, tears flowed down from the blue eyes. Like a _lifeless mannequin_.

Zoro couldn't do anything instead of fighting with those guys at the time. He tried to attack every guy who tries to get near Sanji in order to save him.

"SANJI!! RUN!!"

Sanji still sat with no expression. Zoro was stabbing his sword to a guy when he saw one of them aimed his gun to Sanji with a nasty laugh.

In a quick move, Zoro ran to Sanji and held his body so tightly. Everything became so slow when the other Mugiwara shouted his and Sanji's names.

_I saw nothing… I knew nothing… _

_I couldn't think of anything… I couldn't hear a sound…_

_I couldn't stop this wet thing flowed on my cheeks, until a warm familiar hand swept them away…_

_I suddenly could hear screams and I knew them. Those are my nakamas' voice… they screamed a name… I hate to hear that name, but love it too…_

_All that I can hear now… sounds of a gun…_

_I don't want things to be like this, but when my mind stopped drifting away,_

_It was already too late…_

"ZORO!!"

The swordsman's body fell on the cook's. He suddenly looked down to the body and he shivered. His face was sweaty.

"Z-Zoro…"

He started to shake the swordsman's shoulders with his trembling fingers.

"Z-zoro… answer me… answer me… _answer me…_"

The other Mugiwara tried to finish their fights as quick as they could. They often turned to see the two crews on the corner in worry.

The swordsman moved slowly. Sanji wiped his tears and smiled.

"Zoro! You're okay, right??" he asked.

"Yeah… yeah…" the green-haired man smiled weakly. He put a hand on the blonde's head.

"C-CHOPPER!! CHOPPER!!" Sanji tried to find the ship doctor but a bloody finger touched his lips slowly.

"Sanji…" Zoro's bloody hand moved to his cheek, making the cook's cheek bloody as well, "No need… to call him…"

Sanji looked at the bloody arm and found 2 bullets trapped in it, making the red blood flowed from the wounds.

"CHOPPER!!"

"Sanji… please…"

Sanji started to cry again. He never saw the swordsman as weak as this before.

"Is this enough…? Is this enough to be _a proof_ that I'm not playing with you?" Zoro rubbed Sanji's blonde hair with a fragile smile in his face.

"Don't say like that!!" Sanji buried his face on the slow-moving chest in front of him, "…I…"

"_I love you."_

Sanji whimpered loudly hearing those words came out in the swordsman's weakest voice ever. He grabbed one of Zoro's hands with his hands and put the palm on his cheek.

"I love you… I love you… I love you… Zoro I'm sorry!!" Sanji whispered in his sobs.

"No… need… apologize…"

"Zoro, I promise, I'll always believe in you I'll never doubt you I'll always love you!! But please don't leave me! I know this is selfish, but I don't want to lose what I've just got back…"

"What is it?"

"… My trust on you… I promise, Zoro… I promise I'll always believe you…" Sanji cried in Zoro's bloody palm.

Zoro smiled, "I'm… happy… hear it… Sanji…"

"CHOPPER!! CHOPPER, HELP HIM!! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP HIM!! SOMEBODY PLEASE…" Sanji screamed uncontrollably but Zoro pulled Sanji's head and kissed his lips. Sanji tried to pull his head back to scream for help again, but Zoro grabbed his head from behind, not letting him go anywhere. The swordsman's face was wet by Sanji's tears and his own blood.

Suddenly the other Mugiwara came to them one by one, finished with their fights.

Nami cried in silence. She buried her face in her palms, unable to see the sight before her.

"DAMMIT!! DAMMIT!!" Luffy shouted as he hit the grass under him with a loud sound again and again.

Franky and Usopp just stared in silence, never imagined this would happen to any of their crew.

Robin covered her mouth with a hand with her eyes clench shut. Slowly, tears flowed from those eyes.

Chopper tried to check Zoro's body. He found 7 bullets in it and he himself cried, realizing his _inability_ to heal that.

The cook suddenly laughed. Soft at first, but it turned to a hard, bitter one.

"HAHAHAHA! You must be kidding, Chopper… You're a doctor, right? This kind of wound is a piece of cake for you!! RIGHT EVERYBODY?!"

"Sanji…" the swordsman voice sounds trembling so bad. He reached for the cook's head again and kissed his lips ferociously, like he would never do that again. Yes, maybe he wouldn't.

Sanji accepted that tongue challenge until the broad hand on his head suddenly fell and those lips stopped kissing him…

…_forever._

"This must be one of my nightmare… _This must be one of my nightmare… yeah… it must be…"_

_­_--

1 last chappie awaits for you…


	10. Chapter 10: I find him final

**Never Lose You**

Chapter 10: I find him (final)

It has been a year already since that day.

I hate to remember that day, but I think it's useless to hide from it forever.

The next day after the incident, my nakamas decided to let his body to be swept away by the ocean. But I didn't even go out of my room. I couldn't stand imagining him to get into the lonely, dark and deep place down there. Really, that hurts me. I just remembered that the next day, I found out that I had to prepare only seven plates instead of eight.

A year already, _huh_?

That's quite a long time. I still can't believe it that I had passed a year without him. It is really is a miracle for me.

Yes, I regret my stupidity back then, for not believing in him. But, well, I'm not that naïve to think that every love story will end up with a happy ending like Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty. I'm not hoping for that.

So, _what am I hoping for?_

Maybe, I'm hoping to own more power to keep living in this world without his touch, with his absence.

Well… I promised to believe in him. And he said that I'll never lose him. So I should believe in that one too, in any case. Maybe this is our own happy ending. _And I'll live with that._

My nakamas and I decided to make a tombstone in every island that we reached, as a proof that Zoro is still a part of us.

The day is getting darker now, when I poured the sake from its bottle with my right hand in front of the tombstone written _Roronoa Zoro, Mugiwara Kaizoku._

I found myself smiling as I said, "Happy birthday, Zoro, I know you don't like flowers too much, but I had picked these from a villager's garden near here, and that's not easy when the owner don't actually give you the permission."

That's not a lie or exaggeration, really. When I asked for the permission yesterday, the owner got angry at me and said that they are too expensive to be given away to me.

"They're pretty, I think. So, don't mock them, you shitty sarcastic swordsman!" I said as I hit the tombstone with my hand, not with my full-power, of course.

"Anyway, Zoro," I said again as I called back to the past, "There has been so many things that happened in one year after you left…"

I chuckled at the memory.

"Yesterday a man came to me and asked me out. But I said I had a lover already. Well, I think I'm quite faithful to you, since actually the man was really handsome to me. Hope you count that, ha!" I took a gulp from the remaining sake in the bottle then.

"And… Guess what, Zoro, Usopp met Kaya about three months ago! She has become a very beautiful and skillful doctor now. I still can't understand why she likes that long nosed guy so much, instead of any other nice guys," then I laughed at my own thoughts, "Well, I don't understand why I chose you, too."

"Not more than a week ago, Luffy met his father, the revolutionary Dragon. Well, I and the others didn't know what they two were talking about, because I think they were talking about something personal. Not long after, Dragon went away again," I stopped when Luffy's expression at that time comes to my mind, "I think Luffy was happy to know that his father is okay with his life."

Then I sat next to the tombstone, too tired of sitting on my heels.

"Oh yeah, Zoro, still remember Kureha? That sexy old lady from Drum Kingdom met us with a pirate ship! I thought that she had became a pirate now with her medical team, but then Chopper said that she had to be stealing that ship from another pirates," I laughed once more as I sucked on the cigarette between my lips.

"She's been doing great at all, with her new medical team. Oh, Zoro, I almost forgot to tell you about this, Franky had made so many cool stuffs in the Sunny! And I feel kinda relaxed in some ways that you won't break them like you always did, with me, when we're fighting," I stared at the tombstone. We often fought like crazy and broke stuffs. That always made Nami-san angry at us.

Everytime we fought, I always thought about not wanting those fighting things between us to be over… Because I'd always wanted to keep in communicate with him in any way… Because with those fights, we were getting closer and closer…

"Oh! About Robin-chan, she had become sexier now. She found a poneglyph stone in this island too. And yeah, she's still as cool as before, you know," I said, hoping that Zoro won't get jealous by that.

"Don't be jealous please, baka swordsman," I smirked, "Especially when I'm going to tell you about Nami-san 'Ah, that materialistic woman again' I bet you're saying such a thing now. Well, she's getting even smarter in many cases, such as in making money for us… etcetera."

I bet he's smirking too by hearing that. He must be smiling with his white teeth. And I can't prevent my mind from imagining the sound of his jingle earrings as I feel some wind moves around me now. I closed my eyes blissfully and let the jingle sound fills my head. Then I opened my eyes again, I'm going to tell him about myself.

"And about me… Well…"

I paused for a short while before I continue on talking,

"I always found myself awaken in the middle of the night after dreaming something lately. And in those dreams, I saw you. In every dream, I saw you standing on Sunny's deck with your back towards me. You were watching the sunset. Then I called your name and you turned to me. You smiled to me and I walked to you."

I smiled again as I bowed my head.

"Then you'll grab my waist and start kissing my lips softly. But unfortunately, everytime when you whispered me something, I'll wake up from my sleep because I want to pee," I chuckled at my own bad luck, "Funny, huh?"

I moved my fingers on the tombstone, caressed it softly. I bit my bottom lips so hard, as something warm and familiar is going to fall from the corner of my eyes. I don't want to do this in his birthday. _I should be happy, right?_

_Sanji…_

I heard something behind me. I don't want to turn from the tombstone, to be honest, I'm too afraid to turn my head now.

_Sanji._

The voice is getting clearer, I don't know should I be happy or not, should I be eager to turn or not. The next second, I heard that familiar sound of jingling metal. I can't stand it anymore! I turned my head, and I saw him.

"Zo… Zoro… Is that _you_…?"

I can't help but smiling like crazy, I stood up and started to run towards him. Now my tears are falling unstoppably. I sobbed as I ran to him. It feels like the small pathway between us is longer than it should be. My sobs are getting louder and I jumped to hold his body with mine…

…The next second I felt myself kneeling on the hard ground below me. I hold nothing but wind in my arms. _He's gone_.

I was going to cry again when a soft voice that moved along with the wind got into my ears, preventing me from crying…

"_Don't worry. You'll never lose me, Sanji."_

Now I can't let my tears fall. In exchange, I smile widely as I look up to the sky… _He's here…_

_Yes, I'll never lose him because he's here inside me…_

_-----_

END.

Love it or hate it?


End file.
